Naomi the Vampire Slayer
by cmp123
Summary: Naomi Clark is a beautiful young rich girl without a care in the world, that is until one day she finds out she has is destined to defend the world against vampires. Better than it sounds! read&review!


Naomi the Vampire Slayer

Synopsis: Naomi is a beautiful young rich girl without a care in the world, that is until one day she finds out she has is destined to defend the world against vampires.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or 90210!

Extra: If you don't know much about 90210 you will probably be very lost, I haven't gotten into much Buffy stuff yet so that shouldn't be a problem if you aren't too familiar with it. This is only my second fic so review, but be kind! I plan on having many chapters but I don't know how many yet, it depends on feedback. I got the inspiration for this story because Naomi is very similar to how Buffy is before she moves to Sunnydale, and she is pretty badass/bitchy so I think she would make a good slayer. Anyway without further ado, Naomi the Vampire Slayer!

CHAPTER 1: CHOSEN

Naomi Clark sat drumming her nails on the desk she was sitting at, staring out the window, and thinking of all she was missing. She could be anywhere right now but of course she was sitting in West Beverly Hills High School at 4:00 because Mr. Matthews had given her detention, AGAIN, and of course it had to be on a Friday.

"I mean, really." She thought. "I know I haven't been to his class in two weeks but you'd think the guy would cut me some slack, being practically my brother in law! My sister fathered his child for crying out loud, a child that I have been babysitting non-stop since my sister up and left him, and he STILL gave me detention! And I'm the only one here!" She looked around the empty room then rested her head in her hand. "Life is so unfair" she said aloud. However, for Naomi, life was anything but unfair. Naomi was a beautiful, young girl with a hefty trust fund that, at age 18, had already kicked in. She lived in a nice apartment (thanks to her trust fund) and never had to worry about her parents nagging her about anything. But as "unfair" life was for Naomi already, little did she know it was about to get really unfair.

"Excuse me, have you seen Mr. Matthews?" A voice said from the door. Naomi turned around to see a baby-faced boy leaning against the doorway. She suddenly realized it was Ty Collins, which was odd since she hadn't seen Ty in, god, she didn't even know how long. She figured he had just moved or dropped out because he was super rich and was an actor but, apparently he still went here.

"Oh yeah, he went to the copier to… make copies, obviously" Naomi said, shaking her head at what she had just said. "Wow that was dumb" She thought. She didn't know why but she found something odd about Ty, and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Ok, well I guess I'll just wait for him here then." He said sliding into the desk next to hers.

Naomi shifted in her seat as he did this. Something in the back of her head was screaming something to her but she didn't know what it was exactly.

"So, Naomi, how have you been?" Ty suddenly asked, making her jump.

"Oh, I'm good, how about you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, you look good though, haven't changed a bit" She said immediately feeling stupid for adding the last part, even though it was remarkably true. He looked young, well, relatively young since most of the kids that went to West Bev looked like they were in their twenties.

"Oh, I'm great!" He said happily "Yeah, I've been in Paris the last two years and it was so awesome"

"I knew you moved!" She said triumphantly

"Yeah but now I'm back at good old West Bev to finish my senior year" He explained

"Wow, it would take all the Jimmy Choos in the world to get me to move from Paris back here." She said smiling. Thinking of Jimmy Choos and Paris always made her smile.

"Yeah, it was great and all but I missed it here, you know? The familiar food, the familiar language, the familiar… people." He moved in closer as he said the last word, making Naomi ten times more uncomfortable.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He was so close now that he was whispering in her ear.

"Yes, actually, people tell me that all the time, but thanks" She said to his neck because his face was no longer visible. She felt his lips lightly touch the skin of her neck, leaving a soft kiss. Naomi usually wasn't a prude but this was getting out of hand.

"That's enough Ty!" She said pushing him back forcefully. Very forcefully. So forceful that she had thrown him into the wall opposite of her. She rose to apologize but suddenly froze with fear. His face was no longer a nice smooth baby-face, but a twisted evil looking face. His forehead had bumps all over it that lead all the way down his nose, making it look as though his forehead and his nose were all just one ugly 'forenose' thing. His eyes had turned a putrid yellow and his teeth were long, jagged and very, very pointy.

Suddenly he lunged at Naomi and she ducked just in time. As he hit the wall behind her she scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. Just as she was turning the handle she felt him grab her from behind and pull her away and swinging her around. She fell onto a desk and then toppled to the ground. She quickly got up, amazed at how little that had just hurt. Apparently Ty was too because he just stood there astonished that she wasn't lying on the ground in pain. That was a big mistake for Ty because as he stared at Naomi she took the opportunity to punch him square in the face. He fell to the ground but as Naomi tried to escape yet again he tripped her and she fell just next to him. This time Ty didn't want to let her get the upper hand and he rolled right on top of her and pinned her shoulders down. She repeatedly hit him in the stomach and on the side with her free hands, but he wouldn't get off.

"Naomi!" Someone yelled from the doorway, but Naomi couldn't see who it was.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Naomi screamed as Ty opened his mouth and moved closer to her neck.

"Here, Naomi catch!" The person yelled. Naomi had no idea why the person was preoccupied with throwing her something she couldn't even see instead of helping her. She started to yell again but instead she instinctively raised her hand and, remarkably, caught whatever the person in the door had thrown. She couldn't tell what it was but it felt like it was made out of wood. It felt like a small bat, like one of those baton things police use.

"Naomi! Stab him in the heart with it!" The voice yelled.

Without hesitation Naomi moved the object in between her and Ty and just as he started to sink his teeth into her neck, she thrust the object upwards stabbing him just under the ribs.

Ty pulled back screaming in pain and Naomi noticed the object was a wooden stake.

"…The heart, Naomi." The voice said again in a disappointed tone.

Naomi didn't see why it mattered, she stabbed the dude, who cares if it's the heart.

"Why?" She questioned. But before the voice could answer, Ty started to gain his composer again. Before he could try to bite her again she pulled the steak out from Ty, moved it upward and slammed it into his heart. Ty pulled back again but this time instead of screaming, his eyes went wide and he started to… deteriorate. Suddenly he exploded, but instead of covering Naomi in blood and guts, she was left lying in a pile of grayish brown dust.

"Oh, that's why the heart" Naomi said pulling herself up and brushing Ty dust off of her. She then looked up to see who had thrown her the steak and to her surprise it was Mr. Matthews. For what seemed like a very long time they just stood there looking at each other until finally Mr. Matthews spoke.

"So, I bet you have a lot of questions" He said scratching the back of his head

"You think" Naomi said shaking her head and tossing the steak on the ground. "Let's start with, what the hell that was, and why it looked like Ty?"

"Well" Mr. Matthews started to explain as he walked over to sit on the edge of his desk, which meant that this was going to take a while. "Believe it or not that was Ty, well, more or less."

"More or less?" questioned Naomi

"Naomi, he was a vampire." He said flatly

"A vampire?" Naomi scoffed in disbelief

"Yes, a vampire!" Mr. Matthews practically shouted.

"I thought vampires were supposed to like, sparkle, or something" Naomi said half sarcastically

"This isn't Twilight, Naomi real vampires aren't like that at all" He said rolling his eyes

"Well maybe that's because vampires aren't real at all!" She retorted

"Naomi, I hardly thought I would need to prove that vampires existed after you just slayed one, and one that you knew none the less."

"Ok, let's just say that vampires really do exist and I did just, what'd you say it was, slay?" She asked

Mr. Matthews breathed in deeply then shook his head to say yes slowly.

"So I slayed it but why did it come after me in the first place?" She whined

"Because he knew you, and he was thirsty" He said simply

"Wait they really drink blood?" she asked suddenly wide-eyed

"Yes, they do drink blood, any blood, especially humans." He explained

"So, was Ty always a vampire then?" She questioned

"No, to become a vampire, a vampire has to suck your blood and then you have to suck theirs."

"Ew!" she shrieked "Um, can you say AIDS?" she said with a disgusted look on her face

"Actually Naomi you can't…" Mr. Matthews was going to explain to her that you couldn't get AIDS that way, and even if you could you would already either be dead or a vampire, but he gave up and skipped to the important stuff.

"Look Naomi, I have to tell you something and you may not like it, you may not even want to accept it but you're going to have to anyway." He said hopping off his desk and getting very close to her face.

"In every generation there is a chosen one, a girl who must stand alone to protect the world against the vampires and the forces of darkness." He said grabbing on to her shoulders

"Wait, isn't that some ancient Chinese proverb? Did you get that from a fortune cookie?" Naomi asked jokingly

"Naomi, you are the chosen one! You are the Slayer!"

"The slayer? I mean I know I got Ty pretty good back there but I don't think one vampire qualifies me to be a slayer." She said leaning nonchalantly on the nearby wall.

"You aren't getting it Naomi. You're not A slayer, you're THE slayer!" He practically screamed

Naomi stood there looking at him and shaking her head, still not quite grasping the concept.

Mr. Matthews closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Maybe I can help Ryan"

Naomi looked over at the door to see who had just said that, it couldn't have been a student because they wouldn't have called Mr. Matthews by his first name. Naomi saw that it wasn't a student, it wasn't even someone she knew. It was a woman in her late 20's or early 30's, she wasn't very tall, yet she was still very pretty. Her most striking feature though was probably her long flowing red hair.

"Hi, I'm Willow" She finally spoke again "I'm here to help your Watcher, Mr. Matthews, train you to be the new slayer, and judging by what I just overheard, we've got a lot of work to do."


End file.
